Come Down to Me
by 10millionpeople
Summary: And I wish that I could make you see this is where you ought to be. / RossiPrentiss. Oneshot. Spoilers for 'Demonology'.


**A/N- Hey guys! Haven't been in the CM fanfic land in a while, but I recently became **_**obsessed**_** with Rossi/Prentiss. Shame. Less. Ly.**

**Tell me what you think! I'd love some feedback (:**

**Disclaimer- I own not! Only the plot.**

She was in far too deep before she even realized she needed to get out.

In justification, she was completely enamored. Everything he did, every move he made had her completely enthralled. He was a legendary agent, envied among all others. A bestselling author and an even better speaker. A man of few words, but words that made her think, ponder, consider. His very presence gave an aura of sophistication, and she wanted every part of his high-in-style life.

Don't take her for wrong - she wasn't interested in him for the money; her mother had plenty of that. She just loved his flawless persona, filled with an elegance and charm that had her pooling at his very feet. _Like so many others,_ she mused, reminding herself that she wasn't the only one twitterpated with the FBI's original Casanova.

He'd had three marriages, eventually becoming three divorces. A true womanizer, though she heard through the grapevine that he'd given up his old ways. Still, if her mother ever found out about her "little crush," she'd be in boiling water.

Not that it mattered. She didn't usually talk to the Ambassador about her love life until it moved to something far, _far_ from a mutual attraction, and since that sure as hell wasn't happening anytime soon with the mysterious field agent occupying her thoughts, she figured she was pretty safe.

Safe from her mother, yes, but her heart... that was another matter.

"Em... hey, Emily, you okay?" She jerked her head up only to find the very man himself standing in front of her, moving to take the plane seat facing hers. _Life's a bitch,_ she muses, and smiles at the irony.

Realizing she never answered the question, she stammered out a half-swell answer about being fine, yes, I'm okay. If he knew she was lying, he didn't mention it.

Instead she just looked out the window, at the carpet pattern, her hands. Anywhere but him. Usually she's okay with this kind of interaction; a little flirting is good for the soul, she thinks. And they never go past that. But she's usually expecting him, and this time he caught her off guard...

She looks back up, finding him already staring at her.

"Dave, can I ask you a question?" He shrugged, smiled something she knew was fake and motioned for her to go on. "Do you believe in God?" He instantly sobered, and for a half of a second she wanted to take it back.

He didn't answer straight away. "Having faith issues?" She made to nod, then hung her head. This was another reason why she liked him. He always proved to be not only an exceptional listener, but also a backboard; he helped someone stand, but never did any of the work.

"I guess... hell, I don't know." She turned to look at the other team members; Morgan enthralled in his music, Reid and JJ asleep, Hotch in the back of the plane stroking a coffee pot and looking at another case file. She was in the clear. "Ever since those exorcisms... when Matthew died... I don't know. I just don't feel like God would have let that happen, had he been there..."

He lowered his gaze. It had been a month till the death of her friend, and quite frankly she was taking it better than he though she would. "I think that everything happens for a reason, and Matthew's death is no different. God must have had a reason for it happening."

"So you do believe in God?"

He paused, pondering. "Yes, I do." She exhaled, and he took her hand from over the table. "This job, it exposes us to things no human being should ever have to see. Terrible evil lives here, but so does amazing love... if you know where to look." As much as she wanted to tell him he sounded like an overgrown proverb (and that maybe, just maybe, he could find some of that 'amazing love' by looking at _her_), she only smiled and let him stroke her hand with his thumb.

"Sometimes," she whispered, "this job sucks." He managed a strained laugh, and she almost followed suit. "But I guess... if you believe, then I can, too."

He looked behind them; Morgan had dozed off with his headphones on and was more than likely in for quite an ear-ringing when he woke up. Hotch was also asleep at Reid's feet, ironically.

He got up, then scooted in beside her. Tears started to well in her eyes and eventually started to fall when he tentatively slid an arm around her, pulling her onto his chest. "I just want you to be happy, Em. That's all I want."

Oh, yes. She was in far too deep, and unfortunately didn't know how to swim.

She wondered just when he became a lifeguard.


End file.
